Reviravolta
by Yumi Takashi
Summary: O mundo da voltas. Quando eles se encontrarem muita coisa vai mudar... O amor de sua vida pode estar ao seu lado... Um mundo onde as charadas tem seus valores.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome, uma jovem de 17 anos, olhos esverdeados, cabelos negros e longos, corpo esbelto, caminha pelas escuras ruas de Londres... O cigarro, uma das poucas coisas que mostram brilho na escuridão deste cenário, é o único companheiro da garota, que a muito mostra-se desinteressada pela saúde.

Com a idade que possui, nossa protagonista é dotada de uma inteligência que foge as normalidades reais, pena que há dois anos já não se interessa mais pelos estudos, tudo graças as decepções que sofrera nesse curto período de sua vida.

Como deu para perceber caro leitor(a), Kagome é uma garota problemática, e isso não é ao acaso. **Aos 5 anos de idade a rapariga sofria maus tratos da mãe, que quando julgada pelo seu crime, alegou insanidade mental. A pobre criança que esta época se encontrava em um hospital, fora depois encaminhada para um orfanato. É fácil pensar que tudo foi superado porque a menina era bastante nova e realmente foi, não mais apanhar e receber carinho( mesmo que de um estranho), é fatalmente confortante.**

**O orfanato não era um lugar ruim. K-chan, chegou aos 7 anos, ilesa de qualquer arrogância, mas presenciar durante dois anos crianças implorando por uma família, era o mesmo que desejar uma. E foi assim que sua revolta foi crescendo, pois seus melhores amigos, entre outros meninos e meninas eram adotados, menos a pobre garota de olhos verdes. Não que esse problema não pudesse ser superado, as irmãs do local tentavam a todo custo animá-la. Foi a partir das tentativas de ocupação de seu tempo, que as "tutoras" de Kagome descobriram sua inteligência avançada. E para animá-la e extingui-la, do jeito que podiam investiram em sua educação. Kagome era a única que tinha licença para estudar fora do orfanato, e logo ela não mais se importou com o fato de ter ou não uma família, mas se tivesse tais pensamentos, mal podia alimentá-los, pois seu tempo era curto.**

**Aos 15 anos de idade era a garota modelo de um caro colégio para jovens com um QI superior, como era seu caso. Só que toda felicidade é superficial, e em um belo dia ensolarado, florido e contente, como em todo conto de fadas, a menina super-dotada se arrumara para ir ao colégio. O fato seria consumado se aos portões de sua morada o faxineiro não a esperasse. Ele era um homem de meia idade, cabelos e barbas já tomados pelo tempo, sua pele...um poço de rugas. Olhar firme e sanguinário. Sim, para Kagome aquele homem tinha olhos de uma pessoa nada gentil e honesta. Seu nome? Naraku!**

**- Bom dia jovem Kagome.**

**- Bom dia senhor Naraku- disse sem conseguir dar um verdadeiro sorriso. **

**- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai?**

**- Ao colégio como faço todas as manhãs.- disse desconfiada.**

**- Pois eu acho que hoje não poderá ir a lugar algum, afinal... Vais está bastante dolorida**

**- O que...- Não pode continuar sua fala, pois o "senhor" tapou sua boca e a levou para seus aposentos. Todos devem estar se perguntando...-como foi tão fácil em um lugar tão movimentado? A resposta é mais simples do que se imagina...Simplesmente a adolescente( que agora se encontra em apuros) saira praticamente de madrugada e há essa hora poucos são os que já se mantém acordados, mas para a felicidade do "ranzinza" e a desgraça da rapariga, ninguém passava pelos corredores.**

**Já no quarto...( ela fora amordaçada)**

**- Calma senhorita Kagome. O nervosismo apenas piorara sua situação.- falou passando um canivete enferrujado por seu pescoço, ela apenas o olhou com suas " janelas da alma" arregaladas.- Sabe... esse lugar é um inferno. Odeio crianças, odeio meu serviço e odeio principalmente seu sorrido. Não jovem, eu não sou maluco...Ou quem sabe sou?- fez cara de pensativo- mas quer saber de uma? Odeio a vida, odeio estar vivo, odeio pessoas felizes, por isso lhe odeio. É tudo tão perfeito em sua querida rotina, não é Kagomesinha - disse cuspindo o apelido carinhoso das freiras para com a adolescente- É tão bom te ver gemendo de medo, é tão bom pensar que mais alguém vai ter seu mundo encantado destruído- finalizou rindo. Só que seu sorriso de escárnio durou pouco, pois com sua perna livre, Kagome deu-lhe um chute. Pena que não pôde sair correndo, pois o resto de seu corpo estava amarrado.- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SUA... SUA...- colocou a mão na cabeça e respirou fundo, como se tentasse se acalmar.- Parabéns CRIANÇA!..Só adiantastes sua sentença. Pois bem... Que comece o nosso joguinho!**

**O que o maníaco jardineiro fez? Simplesmente violentou sexualmente a doce e inocente garota. **

**- Vamos lá Kagome, não és tão ágil? Entregue-me sua felicidade, a vida é somente um jogo de xadrez, ou você ganha ou perde, use sua inteligência para se livrar das matanças.- disse entre seus próprios gemidos e os choros da pessoa abaixo de si.- um jogo, de vida ou morte talvez, neste caso a morte desse seu desgraçado sorriso. Morrer ou não morrer, tanto faz. Ser feliz... Sinto muito, não estás predestinada a tal tesouro.**

**A menina não mais agüentava aquilo, ter seus sonhos consumidos e destruídos daquela forma, a estavam deixando sem forças para lutar. Ao fim do abuso, era apenas uma boneca sem vida em cima da cama. Seus olhos embargados pelo choro, o corpo manchado pelo sangue de sua virgindade e a náusea que aquele antro asqueroso lhe causava, fazem-lhe desmaiar. **

**Quando acordou, estava em um terreno baldio que logo reconheceu. Sabia que estava por detrás dos muros do orfanato. Suas vestes estavam limpas( foram trocadas), e seu cabelo arrumado. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido e teria acreditado que tudo foi apenas um pesadelo, se a dor que a consumia não fosse tão insuportável. É, aquele monstro estava certo, naquele dia estaria bastante dolorida. E foi praticamente se arrastando, que chegou ao orfanato.**

**Contarei tudo como um breve resumo, acompanhantes dessa estória. Se não lhes for incomodar o fato de não ser redigida as reais falas, mas creio que não serão necessárias. Por fim vamos voltar ao assunto que interessa...**

**Kagome chegou com muita dificuldade. As freiras nem perceberam o que havia lhe acontecido, só reclamaram com a adolescente ( ou, talvez, agora possamos chamá-la de mulher) pelo horário. Ela não conseguiu se explicar, porque logo foi posta de castigo, assim como qualquer outro que desobedecesse às ordens daquela instituição. Não resistiu, não fez escândalos e agüentou a fome, até porque não tinha forças para tais atos, deixou-se ser levada para o quartinho dos fundos, onde sobre resmungos ouviu uma das freiras queixar-se de sua decepção. Naquela noite mais sombria que todas, dormiu como um anjo, ótima contradição para o inferno que está vivendo.**

**Pela manhã tentou explicar o que havia ocorrido para sua superior, mas a mesma não acreditou, alegando que pela conjuntura dos fatos era quase impossível ela ter sido violentada pelo jardineiro, já que Naraku é praticamente um idoso.**

**E foi assim que se passaram dois anos. Naraku não foi expulso de seu cargo, Kagome desmereceu seus créditos e foi colocada na escola do orfanato. A garota sofreu mais dois abusos depois do primeiro, ninguém acreditava nela quando falava, o que foi fácil para aquele monstro. Com toda certeza o psicopata que arruinou sua vida estava feliz, pois conseguiu aquilo que queria. Ela já não se alimentava direito, não mais sorria e havia se misturado a uma turma barra pesada, que conseguiam infiltrar drogas no orfanato.**

**Foi com esse pessoal que a menina inúmeras vezes tentou fugir do local, ali ela era uma presa fácil para o maníaco que a perseguia, quando a quisesse poderia ter, não que Kagome não se precavesse, mas viver que nem uma alienada é um tanto desconfortável.**

**Planejando sozinha sua fuga, sem interferência alguma. Conseguiu fugir pela tubulação. Estudando uma planta que havia na biblioteca, percebeu que um dos tubos de ar passava pelo seu quarto e para não perceberem que ela cavava um buraco na parede, colocou um pôster para tampar os destroços. Quando as faxineiras iam arrumar o quarto, nenhum resíduo encontravam, pois mais inteligente Kagome colocava os restos da parede em suas vestes ( por isso andava sempre de moletom e calça folgada) e no pátio (onde geralmente consumia suas drogas) os jogava fora. **

**Foi assim por aproximadamente 3 meses. O buraco ao fim não era tão grande, tinha um raio de aproximadamente 50cm, para ela que tinha um corpo esbelto foi fácil passar. Aquela havia sido a fuga do século. Tirando a parte em que o tubo de ventilação se cruzava com o de esgoto. Para sua sorte aquele dia trovoava, o que a permitiu fazer graves estragos no tubo de escoamento sanitário, podendo com muita dificuldade( entre eles seu próprio vômito devido ao mal cheiro e nojeiras que encontrou pelo caminho) trafegar até um riacho onde era jogadas as "porcarias". A menina não era besta, para o bem de sua própria saúde, guardou roupas apropriadas para andar pelas imundices do esgoto, pena que nem tudo é 100, correndo ela um grave risco de vida, já que nesses locais ratos são bem vindos.**

**Agora sim, finalmente livre.. Livre sem ser realmente livre. Mas poder mandar todos aqueles que duvidarão de si, tomarem em um canto muito bem apropriado, era bom demais. Um sorriso veio ao se lembrar do grave roubo que a secretaria sofreu semana passada. É exatamente isso que vocês estão pensando, roubar é feio e vai contra as leis divinas, mas no mundo dos homens...Sobrevive os mais espertos! E bem que aquelas freirinhas desgraçadas mereceram. O que Kagome havia feito valeu pelos dois anos de miséria que teve que suportar em quartos escuros e mal ventilados(castigos), além dos três estupros.**

**Chegando à um hotel de beira de estrada, um atendente lhe olhou com cara feia pelo mal cheiro, mas que tem grana é o dono do mundo e o dinheiro que o estado mandava para o orfanato era bastante gordo e saboroso aos olhos de qualquer mortal que não se preze. Foi assim que passou uma ótima noite, uma noite como jamais tivera a dois anos atrás, era tão bom poder voltar a sonhar...**

**Pela manhã acordou bem cedo e desceu pela janela. Pra falar a verdade ela não pagara ainda sua hospedagem, só mostrou ao mesquinho e comprável rapaz da recepção o quão ela era digna de ter seu quarto. A intenção dela era pagar, mas aquele estabelecimento não era merecedor de mais dinheiro, já que levava as pessoas pela sua aparência. O que mais odiou foi ser recebida com um olhar repugnante. Fugiu dali cantarolando, até que chegou mais uma vez a estrada, e lá pegou uma carona até Londres. **

**No caminhão um cara gordinho (para não se dizer obeso) consumia um hambúrguer, enquanto eu saboreava as guloseimas roubadas. Conversamos bastante, realmente aparência não é nada. O caminhoneiro que atende pelo nome de Town era bastante engraçado e prestativo. Foi bom conversar com ele, pois assim já tive uma noção de como era a minha futura vidinha em uma das principais capitais do mundo**.

É ai que retornamos ao ponto crucial dessa historia, onde Kagome está com seu cigarro aceso, com uma mochila nas costas e olhar apontando as ruelas. Arrependida, essa era a palavra, não arrependida pelo fato de fugido do orfanato, claro que não, mas arrependida de não ter perguntado mais a Town sobre onde estava e como se virar. Aquela noite teria que passar ao relento, pois o caminhoneiro a deixou em um ponto totalmente deserto da cidade ainda desconhecida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi people, pequeno capitulo, até pq é o inicio, to perdoada então né?

Espero que curtam essa fic.

Em breve estarei postando capitulo de " MUDANÇAS TRAZEM CONSEQUÊNCIAS" deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam..

Brigada Bianca- potter por ter revisado minha ficsinhaa...se não fosse vc ela taria um ó gramaticalmente.

Acho que é Só gente...

XAUZIM


	2. Chapter 2

A primeira noite na úmida Londres não havia sido boa, era muito frio pra quem já tinha uma lareira, imagine para uma desabrigada como era o caso de Kagome. Ela agora perambulava, não conseguiria dormir sabendo que o dinheiro por si mesma roubado, poderia mais uma vez ser furtado. Não teria ditado certo; o seguro com certeza morreria de velho, pelo menos se dependesse dela sim, pois passou um sufoco enorme para conseguir toda aquela grana.

**Flashback **

Era noite, todos dormiam, menos uma jovem de claros olhos, pele alva e longos cabelos negros. Ela se dirigia a sala de segurança máxima, a salada diretora do orfanato. A adolescente havia passado toda sua vida aprendendo que roubar era pecado, ainda mais de quem lhe oferecia um teto no meio de um mundo tão desumano, mas que se danassem todos os conceitos de bom ou ruim, na verdade o ponto de vista depende da vista do ponto, então aquilo no caso da garota era a coisa mais certa de se fazer, era seu passaporte para a liberdade de um inferno vivido em dois anos.

No meio de um dos corredores Kagome da de cara com seu primeiro obstáculo, na verdade apenas um objeto já estudado.

- Vocês pensam que irão me pegar? Estão muito enganados!- e ela estava certa, com um controle que emitia ondas magnéticas a garota consegue por um instante desligar todo o sistema de segurança através de câmeras. A partir daquele instante, teria apenas 3 minutos para chegar a sala da diretoria. Um tempo calculado que não acarretaria suspeitas( pensariam que era problema no sistema...possibilidade) e o suficiente para que chegasse a diretoria. Pena que nem tudo é mil maravilhas. Devido o uso excessivo do cigarro a jovem ficou um tanto debilitada quanto a seu sustento respiratório- maravilha não?- Isso aqui não é um conto de fadas em que tudo ocorre da maneira mais perfeita possível, ao contrario, a garota estava encrencada, ou não, quem poderia saber? Tudo dependia apenas do rápido raciocínio da garota ,que alias não era bem usado a um certo tempo.

- Oww shit!

Sim, perfeita merda,qual seria sua saída agora? Nem ela mesma poderia saber, a única coisa que tinha certeza é que não daria para acionar o controle em suas mãos mais uma vez, ou ao contrario teria seguranças noturnos vasculhando todo local.

- Mas espera ai, isso aqui é um orfanato, não um banco internacional. Como sou burra!- e sem pensar duas vezes aciona o controle.

Pois bem, agora deixou o controle preparado para manter o sistema paralisado durante 12 horas, tempo suficiente para alcançar os limites daquele infame lugar. Calculou a somatória dos guardas presentes no lugar, daqui que resolvessem entrar em contato com um superior e acionar o resto da guarda, que alias era mínima, já estaria longe.

Foi dito e feito, adentrou na diretoria, abriu o cofre com a senha transcrita por Alberth ( colega que por uma certa quantia de ervas lhe confessara a senha do cofre que muitas vezes deixou alguns materiais a mando da própria diretora). Ele poderia sim com uma certa pressão revelar sua identidade, mas quem ligava para isso no momento? a liberdade era o que importava. Saiu por uma espécie de elevador feito para transporte de pequenos materiais, como os lanches da diretora. O projeto de ligação entre os dois cômodos era minúsculo e quase Kagome não coube, mas era o extremo ou o quartinho escuro durante um bom tempo. Assim que chegou a cozinha( lugar de ligação), escutou através de ecos que penetravam pelo buraco por onde o mini- elevador passava, o som estridente de uma porta sendo arrombada.

- Essa foi por pouco- soltou um ar de alivio e continuou correndo até seu quarto. Chegando lá fechou a porta minuciosamente, veste uma roupa de um material ensacado para poder andar por esgotos e adentra na escavação por detrás do pôster de um cantor norte-americano;

**Fim do Flashback **

Ela ria ao se lembrar do fato. Foi realmente audaciosa sua fuga. Agradeceria todos os dias de sua vida, pelos conhecimentos de física avançada.

Continuou andando, até que chegou a uma rua bastante movimentada. Ali sim era a cidade que imaginava. Um lugar repleto de luz e pessoas felizes. Abriu um sorriso ao se deparar com a cena de seus sonhos, pena que a realidade algumas vezes não passa de ilusão.

Com licença senhor, será que poderia...

-Não tenho dinheiro pirralha!

-Mas...- não pode concluir, pois o homem que lhe parecia tão generoso a deixou falando sozinha.

-SEU ESTUPIDO- gritou ao homem que mesmo de longe lhe estendeu o dedo do meio, como resposta.

Resolveu que não era uma boa ficar perguntando aos ingleses dali onde poderia encontrar uma hospedaria, enquanto ainda pudesse andar procuraria uma.

Kagome estava passando por uma rua menos movimentada, quando da de cara com o Kriska Palace, um belo edifício espelhado, com luzes ao redor do seu nome.

-Isso tem que ser um hotel- e com toda certeza era, pessoas saiam e entravam acompanhadas de homens que carregavam suas bagagens.

-É aqui mesmo que ficarei- abriu um sorriso e foi entrando no estabelecimento- Com licença- falou ao homem de preto que se encontrava na recepção com um crachá o identificando como funcionário do lugar. Ele a analisa para depois falar:

-Nossa, senhorita Kikyou, es bastante pontual- Kagome o olha sem entender nada- Admiro isso em meus funcionários. Desculpa, mas quem é o senhor?

-Não se faça de boba garota, fui eu que lhe atendi ontem quando procuravas um emprego de camareira.- a menina apenas leu a identificação de sua função no crachá.

-Gerente- leu alto.

-Vejo que lembrastes- ela resolve entrar no jogo, seria de bom tom ter um emprego e um lugar para dormir.

-Hum, e quando começarei?

-Como combinamos ontem- enfatizou o ontem- a senhora começará amanhã mesmo, por isso será melhor se mudar para a área dos cervicais, já que moras longe e como não permito erros, o melhor é tê-la perto o mais cedo possível.

-E o salário será de quanto?- perguntou bastante interessada.

-Acho que já conversamos sobre isso mocinha

-Desculpe, tinha me esquecido- deu um sorriso sem graça. O melhor seria esperar para ver quanto receberia. -Mas espera ai, e se essa tal de Kikyou aparecer? –pensou, e o medo a fisgou. O jeito era arriscar, não sabia se o dinheiro roubado daria para pagar sua estadia por muito tempo em um hotel tão luxuoso como aquele.

-E alias, gostaria que se vestisse de uma forma mais formal quando não estiver com seu uniforme. Como sabes, aqui é um lugar de gente importante.

-Okay- o olhou de cara feia, afinal o que poderia ter de errado em suas roupas, estava com uma calça folgada de cor cinza e uma blusa preta simples.

-Venha, vou lhe mostrar seus aposentos- A encaminhou ao seu quarto.- seu serviço começa as 7:00 am., quarto 810, esse hospede costuma acordar cedo, apresente-se em meu gabinete as 6:00 am. Entendeu?

-Sim senhor.

Kagome estava cansada, já se passava da meia noite quando conseguiu pegar no sono.

Pela manhã o despertador que havia programado soou as 5:30. Ela levantou, tomou seu banho, vestiu o uniforme que estava no guarda-roupa e...

-Espera ai, onde é que eu vou tomar café?

Quando deixou o quarto era 5:50 em seu despertador, sorte que o adiantou 20 minutos, já era costume, desde pequena adiantava o relógio para não chegar atrasada em seus compromissos. Quando deixou seu quarto, estava disposta a perguntar a algum funcionário onde costumavam tomar café. Para sua sorte, assim que abriu o quarto da frente, uma garota de cabelo castanho claro e olhos negros como a noite, também estava deixando seu quarto.

Kagome sorri para moça- Bom dia.

-Bom dia- a jovem parecei muito simpática.

-Será que você poderia me informar, onde os funcionários tomam café? É que sou novata e não sei direito onde são os lugares.

-Ah claro, pode deixar que te levo lá.

-Não precisa se incomodar, só é me dizer onde fica que vou.

-Que incomodo nenhum, estou indo tomar café também.

-Se é assim...

As duas se deram bem logo de inicio. O nome da morena de cabelos claros é Sango e ela trabalha no hotel a 2 anos. Kagome é claro se apresentou como Kikou, não queria estragar seu disfarce, ou estaria na rua mais uma vez. Assim que terminou de tomar seu café, pediu a Sango que lhe indicasse a sala do gerente e mais uma vez a jovem a acompanha.

-Brigada Sango- e sorri como cortesia.

-De nadinha, se precisar estamos ai.

Kagome bate na porta, e logo em seguida uma voz estridente a manda entrar.

-Bom dia senhorita Kikiou.

-Bom dia senhor.

Pois bem, na verdade pedi para que passasse aqui apenas para pegar seu crachá, ou pelo contrario terá problemas com a segurança.

-Obrigada senhor- e pega o crachá da mão do chefe

-E por céus, pare de me chamar de senhor, todos aqui dentro me chamam de Albert ok?

ok Albert- e deixa o estabelecimento.

Já no elevador.

Oitavo andar – e apertou o botão do elevador de serviço.

Chegou ao seu destino com os materiais necessários, balde, esfregão, espanador e etc. Estava tudo no carrinho de faxina.

810, ai vou eu- e dirigiu-se ao quarto que precisava arrumar, segundo o rapaz que guardava os materiais de faxina, o dono do quarto já havia saído.

Colocou a chave na fechadura e girou-a . Quando a porta se abriu, ficou admirada com a bagunça, era cueca em um canto, varias garrafas de champanhe jogadas, almofada para tudo que é lado, entre outras extravagâncias.

-Já vi que hoje vai ser um dia cansativo

Terminou de arrumar a salinha e foi para o quarto. Assim que abriu a porta não teve uma cena das mais agradáveis, o que viu foi duas mulheres semi-nuas, uma loira e uma morena.

-Mas o rapaz dos materiais me falou que o dono do quarto havia saído- pensou- Será que entrei no quarto errado?

Foi ai que juntou um mais um.

Bem, ele é um homem, duas mulheres, champanhe...Eita que a farra ontem foi boa- riu ao chegar a conclusão.

-Pelo que sei, isso não lhe interessa- respondeu um rapaz atrás dela.

A garota abriu a boca e fechou varias vezes. Um belo rapaz de olhos dourados e cabelo prateado e orelhas na cabeça? a olhava com uma cara nada amigável.

-Dês-desculpa senhor, é- é que me falaram que o senhor havia saído e- e...

-Ta, ta, ta, deixe de desculpas e cai logo fora daqui, antes que eu vá fazer reclamações ao seu superior.

-Sim, sim senhor- e mais que correndo deixou o lugar.

Depois do incidente com o belo e arrogante rapaz das orelhas de cachorro, Kagome só foi arrumar seu quarto após ter terminado a aspiração do corredor do 14 andar. Seu dia havia sido bastante cansativo, arrumar o quarto de um dos homens mais importantes da Inglaterra não é pouca coisa. O lugar é simplesmente enorme, fora o "humilde" corredor e um pedaço do salão principal. De camareira ela só tinha o nome, pois pelo que viu teria que arrumar vários setores do Kriska Palace.

-Que dia infernal- disse já ao fim de seu expediente- Preciso de um banho urgentemente.

Foi dito e feito, tomou um banho, colocou uma das poucas roupas que havia trazido, a menos simples, pois lembrou do aviso do gerente e ainda iria circular pelo hotel, já que teria que jantar.

No salão que os empregados faziam suas refeições, Kagome era uma das poucas que as 17:00 horas estava jantando, a maioria terminava seus afazeres mais tarde, ou até mesmo preferiam comer mais tarde. Terminou o que tinha pra fazer e cruzou a entrada do hotel, foi ai que viu o belo jovem a qual a mesma limpava o quarto chegando, e com um impulso mais que extremo se escondeu. Era uma atitude infantil com toda certeza, mas o incidente de mais cedo a deixou muito sem graça. Com o rapaz sumindo de suas vistas, caminhou até seu quarto, dormindo assim que chegou no mesmo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oi gente, espero que gostem desse capitulo. Demorei pois meu pc formatou e como ele tava com problema , perdi metade desse capitulo que já tinha feito.

Bem, mas ai está ele, bem diferente do anterior, bem diferente mesmo, mas até que ficou legal. Ai ta o desastroso encontro de Inuyasha e Kagome, e o esclarecimento do roubo no orfanato.

Já tenho outro capitulo pronto. É onde a parte das charadas entra. Ah, resolvi que a fic vai ser M pois vou colocar hentai. A intenção num era essa, mas pelo andar da carruagem, acho que vai ficar legal

Brigada pelas reviews. E PLEASE, deixem mais, não custa nada né?

Bem, acho que é só.

Kissus


	3. Chapter 3

**(-) fala**

**(" ") pensamento**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Havia se passado um mês. Kagome recebeu seu primeiro salário, que alias era bem gordinho. Continuou como camareira do jovem de longos cabelos prateados, que segundo Sango se chama Inuyasha. Ele não é um simples hospede, na verdade ele vive na parte que é um resorte.

Desde o incidente de seu primeiro dia de trabalho, Kagome aprendeu que existia uma linha de comunicação entre o setor da faxina e o da segurança, onde um rapaz observava quem entrava e saia para manter os deveres dos empregados longe de constrangimentos para os nobres que ali residiam. Foi assim que a garota que se passa por Kikyou aprendeu seus horários.

Inuyasha é dono de uma famosa empresa de moda. Não que ele se interessasse muito pelo assunto, mas com a morte de sua mãe teve que assumir precocemente seu patrimônio. Com 20 anos de idade, sua maior diversão é iludir as modelos e sair com elas. Passava no máximo uma semana com uma e logo se livrava, tinha repudio a compromisso, mas amava as curvas feminina. Agora lá estava ele, levando mais uma vitima para sua aconchegante cama. A garota que o acompanha se chama May, é dona de longas madeixas loiras, olhos azuis, alta, corpo esbelto( como toda modelo), ela sorria a todo instante, segundo Kagome que a esta horas está limpando um canto da recepção, ela mais parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Com toda certeza estava clara a preferência do hanyou, já que as trazidas com mais freqüência eram loiras, o que de certa forma deixou a faxineira triste.

Por um instante Inuyasha desviou seu olhar para a moça que varria o local e ao mesmo tempo o observava. Sorriu com a vergonha dela ao ser descoberta e não pode deixar de mandar um tchauzinho de forma travessa.

"ele fez sinal pra mim?"- e saiu olhando ao redor pra ver se não tinha mais ninguém atrás de si. Ao constatar que não fica rubra. Inuyasha se divertiu com aquilo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Já em seu quarto kagome pensava no estranho modo de agir do rapaz.

Ele deve ser louco, só pode- dizendo isso, se joga em sua cama e fecha os olhos, não podendo deixar de pensar na beleza excêntrica do púbere.

Já pela manhã...

KIKYOU- alguém batia na porta- acorde, estas atrasada- chamava Sango

A jovem do outro lado da porta com uma cara de muito sono destranca o que as separava.

Bom dia pra você também- disse bocejando.

Ande logo garota, você está atrasada. Pra sua sorte e meu azar, eu não tinha nada pra fazer assim que acordei e como não a encontrei , limpei sua parte no salão principal, mas ande logo, suba correndo para o quarto do senhor Taisho, pois estas mais atrasada que nunca com seus compromissos, mocinha.

- Obrigada Sango- ela pulava no pescoço da amiga- Não sei como lhe agradecer.

Sabe sim, é só não ser despedida. Por isso ande logo.

Está bem! – e sorriu, indo logo em seguida tomar um banho e se arrumar.

Em menos de vinte minutos já estava pronta, pegou seu material e fui até o oitavo andar. Chegando no mesmo bateu na porta e como ninguém respondeu, resolveu entrar.

A bagunça de sempre não estava lá, pela primeira vez na vida encontrou tudo em seu devido lugar. A camareira chegou a estranhar. Era tudo muito suspeito, mas de qualquer forma passou o aspirador e deu uma polida nos objetos. Terminando a sala foi para o quarto.

Chegando no espaço, mal pode acreditar em que seus olhos viam. Lá estava o senhor Inuyasha apenas com as roupas de baixo, ela não pode deixar de reparar em seu corpo másculo. Ele parecia um garotinho dormindo e para a felicidade não explicada de Kagome, a loira da noite anterior não estava ali. Ela largou os objetos de trabalho e se aproximou do leito.

" Nem parece aquele presunçoso de antes"- e lembrou do sonho que tivera noite passada com ele, foi por isso que dormiu até mais tarde.

E os poucos minutos que ficou ali o admirando pareceram uma eternidade.

Ta gostando do que ta vendo?- O jovem que estava na cama abriu os olhos e a encarou com um sorriso.

Kagome ficou branca como uma folha de papel. Tudo bem que sua pele ficar mais branca que o normal era quase impossível, mas nunca havia ficado tão sem graça em toda sua vida.

D- Desculpa s-senhor- e saia do quarto com pressa.

Ei, ei garota, espere- ela olha pra ele bastante envergonhada.

Qual o seu nome?

K- Kagome senhor- ela nem percebia que estava dando seu verdadeiro nome.

Ele sorri- Pois bem Kagome, não precisa ficar tão envergonhada, apenas termine de arrumar meu quarto que posso pensar em lhe dar uma gorjeta.

Que arrogante ele era. Além de brincar com ela, ainda a tratava como um objeto? Kagome sentiu uma raiva como a um mês não sentia. Eram pessoas assim que aprendeu odiar, pessoas que não sentem remorso algum em calar alguém pelo dinheiro ou através de outra chantagem.

Ela levantou a cabeça, como se a vergonha tivesse ido embora e a raiva tomadoo lugar.

Vou terminar de arrumar seu quarto Mrs. Taisho, mas não quero seu dinheiro, o hotel já me paga demasiadamente bem.

" Ela até que fica bonitinha irritada"

Que seja, o que quero é isso aqui brilhando- e saiu para tomar banho.

A camareira com uma rapidez mais que incrível arrumou o lugar e saiu, quando o patrão deixou o banheiro, já não a encontra lá.

Como se desse graças a Deus por não ter mais o que arrumar naquele dia, pega uma quantia de dinheiro e sai pela cidade. Aquela era uma das poucas vezes que deixava o hotel e ia passear. Precisava de espaço, precisava sair daquele ambiente a qual não pertencia, precisava parar de pensar no meio- youkai. Precisava fumar um cigarro como a tempos não fazia.

" o que está havendo comigo? Ele é apenas bonito, eu sei que é só atração, porque insisto em pensar nele?"

Ela foi andando até a estação de metrô, onde se senta em um dos bancos . Enquanto refletia e os mais estranhos tipos de pessoas passavam, viu uma frase bastante estranha no vidro do trem ali parado, não era algo escrito na vidraça, e sim refletido.

-O que o pobre tem que o rico inveja e o que Deus teme?- leu em voz alta.

Pensou e pensou, e a conclusão que chegou foi:

Nada! – "O pobre não tem nada que o rico invejaria e Deus não teme nada"

Assim que terminou de chegar a sua conclusão um rapaz vestido com uma fantasia de cão e que entregava panfletos de um pet-shop, para em sua frente e lhe entrega um papel.

Se importaria em me dar a resposta?- ela ficou espantada com a reação, mas resolveu ver o conteúdo do papel.

O que Quanto mais eu tiro mais eu tenho, Essa eu já sei- Falou sorrindo, São fotos.

Poxa, você é boa mesmo- tirou a parte de cima de sua fantasia- Faz dias que coloquei aquela frase de forma que apenas um bom observador a reparasse. Eu e meus amigos fazemos jogos de lógica. Temos até um site na internet, não sei se você conhece, o nome é 'Ilusion', que também é o nome da nossa comunidade. Essa pista na parede era uma forma de chegar ao grande premio. Por isso estou aqui, para quando um dos garotos chegarem ,eu, um dos que organizo o jogo, possa lhes dar a ultima instrução. Afinal, dependendo do ponto de vista, isso aqui é o nada.

Como assim o nada?- Kagome perguntava já bastante curiosa.

Simples. Pra você, o que a palavra nada lhe faz pensar?

Algo que não existe?

Quase isso. Mas mesmo por essa sua resposta é fácil achar uma dedução. Você já encontrou algo que não exista?

Alguns sonhos?

Não e eles estão em sua mente. Então enquanto você sonha, você vive aqueles fatos. Logo em sua cabeça, seus sonhos existem.

Você está me deixando confusa- fez uma cara não muito agradável

Vamos lá garota, eu já percebi que você é inteligente e tem uma boa lógica, me acompanhe.

Está bem, está bem. mas conclua logo.

Pois bem. Você não presencia o nada, afinal, você não presencia algo que não exista. Logo o nada pode ser qualquer coisa, inclusive essa estação pode ser . E quando os garotos chegarem a essa conclusão aqui estou eu para lhes entregar a ultima prova.

Vocês são loucos, isso sim!

Loucos não minha cara, apenas apreciadores da inteligência humana.

Okay, mas esse pensamento sobre o nada está mais para filosofia do que para pensamentos lógicos. E sinceramente, filosofia depende do pensamento de cada um, cada um tem sua visão do mundo.

Ta ai, você é boa sabia?

Obrigada- disse sorrindo da situação

Mas pense só mais um pouquinho. Será mesmo que a filosofia, que é a arte de pensar, não tem nada haver com raciocínio lógico?

É, de certa forma tem.

Pois bem senhorita, encerramos nossas conclusões.

Kagome estava pasma, de certa forma aquele doido estava certo. Não mencionou, mas já ouvira falar dos Ilusions. Eles eram um grupo que faziam recrutamento a pessoas de qualquer faixa etária, importando apenas seu QI. Era um grupo que crescia a cada dia o numero de associados, aumentando assim sua renda. Eram inteligentes e astutos.

- Qual o seu nome senhorita?

-Kagome

Prazer Kagome. Pode me chamar de Miroku.

O prazer é todo meu Miroku.

Sabe, você é um dos poucos desta cidade que não me reprimiram ou trataram mal, enquanto falam comigo.

E quem iria tratar mal, alguém tão bela como a senhorita?- Kagome fica sem graça.

É...é...

Ei Miroku, algum dos meninos já chegaram?- gritava um rapaz que se parecia bastante com o que estava ao lado da garota.

Não Bankotsu, mas encontrei essa peça rara.

Você não leva a serio nada mesmo não é rapaz? Não pode ver um rabo de saia que já larga seu posto.

Ei, espera ai, eu não tava dando em cima dela. Poderia deixar eu terminar de falar?

Pois fale.

Esse 'rabo de saia' aqui, descobriu a parede com a charada final.

Hum, és uma boa observadora- falou dirigindo-se a moça que estava com seu irmão

E acertou a resposta- completou

Interessante.

Deixe eu terminar de falar.

To dizendo nada, termine.

Sim, como eu ia dizendo. A senhorita Kagome acertou a resposta e por curiosidade lhe entreguei a ultima charada. E adivinha...ela acertou!

Interessante mocinha- coçou a barbicha

Ela poderia fazer parte do nosso grupo.

Você já perguntou se ela quer?

Kagome até então estava achando tudo muito irreal, pareciam um bando de malucos, assim como os alunos do seu antigo colégio para nerds. Era muita gente com muitas idéias naquela época, inclusive ela.

E ai Kagome, você vai querer participar ou não?- a garota saiu de seus devaneios.

Eu não sei Miroku, creio que não terei tempo.

Você não tem nada a perder...

-Pra falar a verdade não estou muito interessada.

Ta falando serio? Tem gente que mata e morre pra entrar em nosso clube, você simplesmente dispensa?

Desculpa, mas acho que é perda de tempo.

Miroku- falou bankotsu já com cara de irritado- Se ela não quer não insista.

okay my brother. Mas se você Kagome ,mudar de idéia, nos procure- entregou um papel- Somos bastante requisitados e se não estivermos na hora, deixe um recado que retornaremos.

Pode deixar, que se eu me interessar procuro vocês- não pode deixar de sorrir pela gentileza.

Bem, agora eu já vou indo. Foi um prazer te conhecer.

-O prazer foi todo meu.

Logo em seguida cada qual segui seu caminho. Kagome para o importante hotel e Miroku para a sede de seu clube. Mal sabia a garota que ele era um dos fundadores.

OoOoOoOOoOoOOo

No dia 14 de novembro Kagome fez 18 anos. Ninguém alem dela mesma sabia a data de seu nascimento. Seus documentos de verdade conseguiu roubar na sala da diretora antes mesmo de pegar o dinheiro. Agora que é de maior poderia mudar o nome se quisesse, já que era procurada pelo juizado, não mais responsável por ela a partir de hoje. Logo outro nome a salvaria, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Tenho que me adiantar, se tiver sorte meu nome não estará espalhado por Londres. Espero que só a policia local da outra cidade esteja me procurando, ou se Deus realmente existe, que meu nome não passe apenas de ficha.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oi pessoal, espero que curtam esse capitulo. Eu sei, eu viajo demais, mas fazer o que? Tenhu que dar asas a essa minha mente fértil. Um dia vocês vão entender a utilidade de Miroku. Muita água ainda vai rolar.**

**Brigada as pessoas que comentaram. E não deixem de deixar mais reviews... D**

**Xauz people**


End file.
